Deep in his grey-blue eyes
by thekeytomyjohnlockedheart
Summary: Just a Johnlock fanfic that will hopefully give you feels
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfic, I'm so sorry if it's not really good or the chapters are too short... Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

A man. Alone. Walking a well worn path to the graveyard. His face is full of hardships. War. But there is a touch of happiness... Happiness... That didn't last. His face speaks of another thing. Tragedy. He walks through the small gates towards an elegant-looking gravestone. He stops in front of it and drops down onto his knees.

John Watson speaks as if his best friend is... Is... Alive. 'Sherlock.' John swallows the lump that forms in his throat as he remembers what he said on the first day he stood by this gravestone. His own words echo in his head - 'Just one more miracle. Sherlock, for me. Don't. Be. Dead.'

He isn't successful in stopping his tears. The pearls roll down his cheeks. They fall. They fall... Like how Sherlock fell. John continues, immense sadness in his voice. The falling pearls turn into a steady stream. "It's been three years, Sherlock. Every single day I come here and ask you for that miracle. That one miracle. I can't accept it, Sherlock. I can't accept being a... alone for the rest of my life. I... I love you, I love you too much to let go. I've decided. Sherlock. I'm going to join you. Join you in the place where there is peace. Where there is no sadness. And we'll be happy... Together. In the perfect dream. I...I'll see you there Sherly." John pulls out a gun. A gun that has been well used in many situations before. He holds it to his own head.

John looks at the black gravestone with the gold lettering and smiles. He speaks, more confidence in his voice. "Sherlock... I'm going to see you again."

John braces himself for the bullet. He is frightened. Very frightened. But deep in his heart, he is comforted by the thought of looking deep in Sherlock's grey-blue eyes again. His face. His cheekbones. His scarf. His trench coat with the familiar turned-up collar. Doctor Watson whispers to himself, "Three... Two..."


	2. Chapter 2

There is a loud rustle behind John and Sherlock charges out of the trees, shouting in panic. "JOHN! NO! STOP! JOHN, I'M ALIVE! JOHN DON'T!" John stops. He lowers his gun, and looks behind him. He sees his best friend, Sherlock Holmes. Standing behind him. Not six feet under the ground he kneels upon. John's face contorts into a war of emotions and he freezes on the spot.

Memories flood into his mind. Sherlock when they first met. Deducing his family just by glancing at him. Them, solving their first case together. {A Study in Pink} John had blogged. All the following cases. The laughs they had shared. How well they had gotten along. John was the only person who saw Sherlock for who he was, and not a psychopath, or a freak. Sherlock was brilliant. Amazing. And now he had returned. From the dead.

"Sherlock? H... How? How did you? What?" John finally manages to splutter out. Sherlock runs towards him and rips the gun out of his hands; just like how John had done to Sherlock so many years ago when Sherlock had been 'bored' and had shot the wall in 221B. Sherlock stares at him. John knows this look too well; Sherlock is deducing.

Sherlock starts his deductions, "John, you haven't been sleeping well, you have very dark eye bags and your eyes are red, which means-" John stalks over to Sherlock, half in rage. "SHERLOCK! YOU PRETEND TO DIE, THEN YOU COME BACK AFTER THREE YEARS AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO DEDUCE ME. WELL IF YOU WANT TO DEDUCE ANYTHING..." John leans close to the man he had always loved so much. He looks him deep in his grey-blue eyes. "Deduce this." And he kisses him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock is completely stunned. For the first time in his entire life, he doesn't know what to do. He is lost. Completely lost. He thinks back to the times when he had looked at John, and wished more than anything in the world to feel John's lips agaisnt his. So Sherlock kisses him back, softly and gently, cherishing their first kiss as much as he could.

John pulls away. Something new and beautiful sparkles in the depths of Sherlock's eyes and tears of joy are threatening to overflow over his perfect, high cheekbones. He doesn't look any different or less flawless than three years before. John flushes a deep pink as he says, "Sherlock, you... You kissed me back." Sherlock smiled. "Yes... Yes I did. John... I love you too much to let go either." And he hugs John tight.

~A year later~

"JOOOOOHN! LESTRADE CALLED; WE'VE GOT A CASE!" Sherlock yells excitedly from the sitting room. Lestrade had just called for their help in solving a new case, and said that he would give them more information when they arrived at his office. "Alright Sherlock, just let me get dressed..." John smiles at the enthusiasm deep in his grey blue eyes; they had not solved a case in awhile.

Sherlock and John were about to go up to Greg's office when there came a shout, "Hey, Freak! There's a letter addressed to you, although I don't know why they sent it to Greg instead..." Sally Donovan waves a white envelope in their direction. Sherlock turns to John, "You go up to his office first, I'll come along soon." And he walks towards Sally.

John opens the door to D.I Lestrade's office and gasps.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess what's going to happen? I think you can. Ah wells... Another reminder that I haven't written fan fiction before, only read, so don't be too hard on me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry to have kept you waiting... Here's chapters 4 and 5. My exams just ended today so I can post this up now. The story is complete, and I'm in progress of writing my second fanfic, Soft Black Curls! Please look out for it in maybe... A week. After that I don't have any ideas yet so ****please review!**

**OMG: ****Sorry! It's not mystrade... Although I might write mystrade somewhere in the near future! Maybe after Soft Black Curls :)**

* * *

Lestrade slumps in his chair, unconscious, a red dot trained on his temple. A man dressed in a Westwood suit stands up from his chair. "Hello Jaaaaawn..." he drawls, an evil touch to his voice, twirling a gun as he spoke. John steps backwards, his back pressed against the glass door. He stutters, "You! B... But you're supposed to be dead!" Moriarty rolls his eyes, "Sherlock's supposed to be dead as well, but he isn't..."

John is scared, but he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because a dangerous criminal who shot himself in the mouth is alive. Or maybe it's because he's afraid... Afraid that Moriarty will hurt Sherlock...

Moriarty continues in his signature sing-song voice, "Sooo... If Sherlock is supposed to be dead, AND HE'S NOT... I just have to kill him." He pauses and grins. "Well, I've said before, I don't like getting my hands dirty, but considering the circumstances... I'll have to kill Sherlock MYSELF! But since he's not here yet I'll just kill his sidekick first." John trembles as Moriarty points the gun at his heart. His heart. Thumping away in his chest. Just a complicated body organ not knowing what was going to happen to it in a mere matter of seconds.

Moriarty smiles and imitates Sherlock's voice, but in an exaggerated way. "Goodbye John!"


	5. Chapter 5

John braces himself for the bullet. His mind is racing with thoughts of what is going to happen to Sherlock. Memories flash in his head like an old film.

When Moriarty pulls the trigger, everything seems to pass in slow motion. The bullet. The glass door that John has his back to is yanked open. John falls. A figure in a trench coat barges in. The bullet finds its way into Sherlocks heart. Sherlock. Sherlock. "Sherlock!" John gets to his feet and runs to Sherlock's

Jim Moriarty has a joyful look of surprise on his face, "Oopsie! That was a coincidence! I'll kill the sidekick another day then. When we meet again John..." He snaps his fingers and the red dot on Lestrade disappears.

John weeps. This time, Sherlock is surely gone. Forever. And John is alone again. John looks into the startled, still open eyes of Sherlock, and finds that there is no familiar spark of light deep in his grey-blue eyes anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hate myself so much for writing such short chapters. I'm really sorry, this is my first ever ****fanfiction... I assure you, I will post up Soft Black Curls in 1-2 weeks! Please look out for it and review to give me some ideas for my next fanfic... **


End file.
